Une nouvelle vie, de la magie
by FuckingBooyah
Summary: C'est définitif, la A team a bel et bien séparé les liars. Spencer ne jurant que par Toby, Aria s'éloignant de toute forme de vie et Hanna et Emily essayant de supporter les deux filles, le groupe se déchire. Mais une fois droguées, elle se font transporter dans le monde des rôdeurs, devant la prison de Rick et sa bande...
1. Chapitre 1 : Tentative

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Tentative.**

J'avais laissé la place à Mike devant, moi je suis bien au fond de la voiture, espérant disparaître. J'ai perdu depuis bientôt un mois toute envie d'aller en cours. Surtout depuis que je sais... Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas la choix, parler à ma mère serait la mettre en danger, surtout depuis qu'elle est partie avec son fameux Roméo. Quant à mon père... Il ne comprendrait pas. Puis, lui aussi serait en danger, A est partout, je ne peux me permettre la moindre erreur. La voiture s'arrête, j'en descends lentement. Je ne prends même plus la peine de souhaiter une bonne journée à mon père. Je presse le pas, mais mon petit frère me rattrape, malgré moi.

« Aria, tu n'attends même plus ton petit frère ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Bah, je suis ton petit frère non, tu dois me protéger ! »

Il sourit comme un débile croyant que je vais gober une connerie de telle. Mike déteste quand je le protège, même quand il sait que je peux l'aider. Puis, il me fait des scènes quasi-identiques depuis quelque jours... " Comment tu vas ? " " Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? " " Que se passe t-il dans la vie de ma petite soeur chérie ? " et j'en passe... Il voit bien que je vais mal, et ça me fais plaisir mais... enfin ça en devient lourd. Et aujourd'hui, je suis encore moins d'humeur à supporter son instinct de frère protecteur à deux balles.

« Bon Aria, tu ne vas pas...

- Pas quoi Mike ? Je ne vais pas te dire ce qui ne va pas bien ? Mais combien de fois il va falloir te le dire... Je vais bien, et le seul problème que j'ai, c'est toi, toi qui pense que je me tape une déprime, alors que non.

- Bah je suis désolé mais...

- Enlève ton mais, je vais garder le début de la phrase, et sur ce... Bonne journée mon frère que j'aime ! »

Je pars d'un pas pressé, de peur que le petit Mike ait l'idée de me rattraper. Après mettre rendu devant mon casier, je prends une grande inspiration, et je l'ouvre. J'avais tellement peur de recevoir un mot de A... J'ai l'habitude, mais maintenant que je sais qui c'est, qui fais parti de cette team à deux balles, je n'en n'ai vraiment pas envie... Je prends mes affaires et m'en vais, mais je sens d'ici le parfum enivrant d'Hanna. Je me retourne et la voit, avec Emily. Elles sont en pleine discussion, peut-être en train de parler de A, de parler de qui c'était et d'à quel point j'avais été débile ou bien peut-être parlent-elles du changement brusque de Spencer. Oui, Spencer... Rien que de m'imaginer dire son prénom me rend triste, mes larmes montent, et je me retourne, évitant mes " deux anciennes amies " quand je _la_ croise. Oui, la fameuse Spencer. Elle s'est pas laissé faire, quand elle a apprit que Toby faisait parti de la A team, elle a fait un tour à Radley... Puis après elle s'est elle aussi mise aussi à la mode " je suis dans la mauvaise équipe ", elle nous a dit que c'était pour revoir Toby, le convaincre de revenir... Ouais, mais au final, c'est lui qui l'a convaincu de rejoindre cette team de merde. Elle a kidnapper le fils d'Ezra, m'a foutu dans une merde monumentale, mais elle pense qu'après ça, on peut toujours rester amie. Elle s'approche de moi, mais je me recule brusquement. Elle essaie de m'attraper par le bras, mais je la repousse avec rage. Son classeur tombe à terre, mais je m'en fou et je m'en vais au pas de course. Je ne tiens même plus à m'expliquer avec elle. Est-elle devenue totalement inconsciente ? Elle croit vraiment qu'elle peut être mon amie le jour et me traumatiser la nuit ? Je refuse, même si je dois l'avouer, c'est grâce à cet enfoiré de A qu'elle et moi on s'est rapproché, comme avec toute les filles... _Team Sparia_ de que dalle ouais ! Je me suis rendue dans les toilettes, en larme sans même m'en rendre compte. J'entends les pas d'Emily et d'Hanna. Elles ne parlent pas, mais je sais qu'elles sont là, à attendre que je sorte. Je pense à me remaquiller avant d'ouvrir la porte, mais je n'ai, au final, plus envie de faire semblant, du moins pas avec elles. Alors j'ouvre ma porte, mes yeux gonflés et tout rouges.

« Oh ma chérie ! »

Emily essaie de m'enlacer, mais je viens à l'instant de froidement la repousser. Presque immédiatement, Hanna me lance :

« Pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça avec elle ? Elle, elle a rien fait, rien du tout, et moi non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pas de notre faute si Spencer est si faible qu'elle a rejoint la A Team, et c'est pas de notre faute si Ezra fait aussi partit de la team ! »

J'en resta sous le choc. Hanna a toujours eu un franc parlé, mais là c'était pas forcément le bon moment pour me parler de lui... Je décide de me la jouer fière.

« D'accord Hanna et tu crois quoi ? Qu'après ce que tu viens de me dire je vais fondre en larme dans tes bras et te dire que tu as raison ? Va te faire...

- Ok, ok, on a compris Aria. »

Emily vient d'interrompre mes paroles de vérités alors qu'Hanna me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je ne la lâcherai pas non plus.

« Aria, on est venu te parler à propos de A.

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec ça ! »

Je viens tout juste de tourner mon regard sur le visage angélique d'Emily. Mais une fois de plus, presque immédiatement, Hanna réplique :

« Tu crois que tu as le choix ? Ma pauvre...

- A nous a donné rendez-vous avec Spencer, à 18 heures...

- Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on va le voir débouler ?

- Peut-être pour parler... »

Oh, Emily, toujours là pour trouver une explication, à tout.

« Vous avez reparlé à Spencer depuis qu'on sait qu'elle fait partie de la team ?

- Non. »

Emily a franchement répondu, mais Hanna hésite. Peut-être veut-elle me mentir ? Ah, mais elle oublie à quel point je suis bonne menteuse, et à quel point, elle, elle en ai une mauvaise.

« Non. »

Elle dit la vérité.

« Et vous en avez envie, vraiment ? »

Emily et Hanna se regardent, je comprends immédiatement leurs réponses. Pourquoi venir me voir alors ? Pour qu'on renoue nos " liens " ? Elles me manque, certes, mais je ne suis pas encore prête, je ne suis encore prête à rien... Donc, je coupe court.

« Donc, on est fixés. »

Je me dirige vers la porte, tourne la poignée, mais Hanna tient visiblement encore à parler.

« 18 heures, à Ravenswood, devant l'immeuble de A.

- Vous ne me l'aviez pas dis ça.

- Tu nous en a pas laissé le temps. »

Hanna est tellement agressive avec moi. C'est vrai que je suis particulièrement désagréable avec elle et Em' qui n'ont absolument rien fait, mais j'ai besoin d'être comme ça. Besoin qu'on ne me voit plus comme Aria l'adorable. Ezra m'a définitivement changé, et je veux que ça se sache. Je me suis perdue dans mes pensées, j'en ai oublié la magnifique blonde et Emily.

« Aria, si ça peux te rassurer, on ne rentrera pas dans la repère.

- Je m'en fou, j'y foutrai un bordel dans ce " repère "... »

Alors que je commence à m'en aller, Hanna me prend la main, ce qui me déstabilise quelque peu.

« Tu viendras ? »

J'hausse les sourcils et décide de m'en aller, froidement. Je me dirige d'abord vers la salle de classe, puis je décide de m'en aller, tout simplement. Je n'ai pas à supporter Ezra, ni même à l'appeler Mr Fitz alors que cet enfoiré m'appelait " la salope "à travers ces SMS, non. Je me dirige vers la sortie. Je cours aussi vite que possible en direction du parc. Le soleil m'éblouit. Je m'assois sur un banc, et je laisse cette lueur m'éclairer le visage. Durant plusieurs minutes, j'essaie de me concentrer sur les rayons du soleils qui vont à la rencontre de ma peau. Puis, je pense à tous mes malheurs, sentant en moi un besoin de pleurer, maintenant. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux, la vue de ce magnifique soleil un peu floue à cause de mes petites larmes qui commencent à couler. Cet endroit n'est pas le meilleur pour me soulager. J'essuie d'un revers de manche les larmes et me remets à courir. Je regarde le temps de quelques secondes ce grillage abîmé par le temps. Je me mis à l'escalader, pour arriver à terre de l'autre coté, dans un vacarme assourdissant à mes oreilles.

C'est un endroit sombre mais pourtant si paisible. Il y a une faible luminosité dans cet endroit, pour cause : une multitude de plantes servent de murs. Cependant, c'est magnifique. Je ne viens ici que rarement, car cet endroit n'est pas mien. Alison m'a fait découvrir cet endroit. Quand j'ai appris que mon père trompait ma mère, j'allais mal, très mal. J'avais honte aussi, je n'osais plus regarder Alison dans les yeux, ni-même lui parler. Alors, un soir, elle m'avait emmené ici. Elle m'avait dit qu'elle venait ici quand elle avait besoin d'être seule, de pouvoir crier, pleurer et jouer l'hystérique comme elle le voulait. Je me rappelle très bien de ce moment, car j'avais observé attentivement l'expression dans le regard de mon amie. Je savais qu'elle pouvait me mentir, se foutre de ma gueule, mais là elle semblait sincère. C'était sûrement le moment le plus intense qu'on est partagé ensemble. Après, elle était partie, et m'avais laissé ici, dans cet endroit, durant des heures. Je pleurais, je criais, je tapais des poings. Puis, je finis finalement par me calmer. Peut-être étais-je calmée pour la journée, ou juste trop fatiguée pour continuer. Puis, elle était revenue. Elle m'avait regardé, durant quelques secondes. J'avais sentis son regard, pleins de tendresse, j'avais eu peur de le soutenir, de peur que ce moment cesse et que son regard redevienne moqueur comme à son habitude. Après quelques secondes, peut-être une minute, elle s'accroupissait devant moi, et m'avait simplement prise dans ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi tendre, douce et gentille avec moi qu'à ce moment-là. Voilà la véritable force d'Alison Dilaurentis. Oui, elle était belle, séduisante, manipulatrice, intelligente. Oui elle pouvait découvrir vos plus profonds secrets et en jouer contre vous, mais sa plus grande force était ce don qu'elle avait pour vous faire sentir... spéciale. Elle vous faisait vous sentir comme quelqu'un d'important, de bien, et ceux même lorsque que vous vous détestiez.

Puis, la réalité me frappe violemment la tête. Ma tête me faisait tellement mal que je tombe à terre. _Ce_ souvenir, l'un des meilleurs pour moi... Il me rend spécialement triste, je sais que jamais plus je ne revivrai de moments aussi intenses. Les larmes coulent, mes _vraies_ larmes coulent, et là je sens, je sais que je vais me défouler, et ensuite que j'irai à ce foutu rendez-vous.

* * *

_**18 heures.  
**_

Je me rends devant ces escaliers lugubres d'un pas rapide, je veux en finir au plus vite. Je me sens un peu mieux maintenant, et je voudrais aller voir Mike et m'excuser auprès de lui avant que ma bonté soudaine ne disparaisse totalement, laissant place de nouveau à une rage, la mienne. Hanna et Emily sont déjà là, mais pas Spencer.

« Où elle est ?

- Pas là. »

J'hausse les sourcils. Elle va se faire attendre maintenant ? Est-ce qu'elle est au moins au courant, pour ce fichu rendez-vous ? Emily qui semble lire dans mes pensés, prit la parole :

« Je l'ai prévenu, elle m'a dit qu'elle venait et... et qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin nous reparler. »

Conneries. Le soupir d'exaspération d'Hanna me confirme qu'elle pense de-même vis-à-vis de la jeune fille...

Le temps me parait long, de plus, j'ai froid. Cela fait bientôt une semaine que je m'habille " simplement ". Non, je ne faisais même plus l'effort de sortir du lot, de me trouver belle, à quoi bon ? Et on est là, trois pauvres cruches à attendre notre sorte de leader, cette horrible sensation d'être le jouet de Spencer, le jouet d'Ezra, de la A team, c'est horripilant... Puis, j'entends des voix, provenant de l'immeuble. Ayant du temps à tuer, et espérant de tout coeur voir Ezra, je monte les escaliers, me souciant peu si les deux filles me suivent ou non. Mais la réponse est positive, elle me suive. J'ouvre la porte et écoute. Quelqu'un est au téléphone, je croit reconnaître la voix d'une femme... Je regarde Emily et Hanna, nos regards disent à peu près la même chose, nous voulons savoir qui est cette femme. On monte aussi discrètement que possible les escaliers, et nous arrivons bien vite devant l'appartement de A. Il y a bientôt un mois de ça, moi et les filles le découvrions pour la première fois. Spencer avait encore l'air d'être avec nous... Mais pas le temps pour la nostalgie, je m'apprête à ouvrir la porte, et peut-être à découvrir une autre personne, un autre membre de la A team... Je tourne la poignet de porte, Hanna et Emily déboulent à leur tours dans la pièce, et nous restons pour le moins choquées...


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le voyage

_Chapitre 2 :_

**Le voyage.**

Le repère de A n'en n'est plus un. Il n'y a plus de photos de nous, de nos secrets, plus de costumes effrayants, à vrai dire, il n'y a plus rien du tout. La pièce est toute blanche. Les murs, le sol... tout est blanc. Il n'y a plus aucuns objets, même plus de fenêtres. Non, il n'y a qu'une personne, vêtue de bottes noirs, d'un jean noir, et d'une veste sombre. Elle se retourne, c'est Spencer. Elle est au téléphone. Elle paraît surprise, elle pense sûrement qu'on est bien trop stupide pour monter ces escaliers seules. Quelle gourde ! Elle raccroche immédiatement, et se met à trembler. Quelle scène pathétique. Elle range son téléphone dans sa poche et va en direction de la porte. Mais je ne suis pas aussi naïve que ça.

« Laisse la porte ouverte Spencer.

- On doit parler Aria.

- Ah, et on ne peut pas parler avec la porte ouverte ? »

Elle me regarde d'un regard fatigué, comme-ci elle est épuisée d'être la méchante. Oh, petite nature, elle veut se la jouer victime en plus. Incroyable ! Après quelque seconde de réflexion, elle me répond.

« Non, on ne peut pas. »

Elle ferme la porte, repart à l'autre bout de la salle, et je la laisse faire. Les deux autres filles ne sont apparemment motivées à ne rien faire contre ça. Elles ont confiance. Mon dieu, quand diable vont-elles comprendre que Spencer n'est plus Spencer ? Mais je n'ai pas à les protéger, si elles ne peuvent pas le faire elles-même...

« Je tiens déjà dire que je suis heureuse que vous soyez toutes venues. Et surtout, surtout, que... »

Spencer n'a pas le temps de finir cett phrase que des jets de brumes s'allument tout d'un coup. Un gaz vient de se propulser dans cette pièce sans issue. Un gaz d'une horrible puanteur, qui me fais tousser comme pas possible. J'essaie d'accéder à la porte, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à marcher, à respirer, et même à voir. Ce putain de gaz me brûle les yeux, je n'arrive plus à rien voir. À cet instant, je sens quelqu'un s'effondrer sur moi. C'était Emily. J'atteins avec la plus grande des peines la poignée, mais je finis par tomber à terre moi aussi, sans pouvoir rien faire. Mes paupières se font de plus en plus lourdes, mon envie de lutter de plus en plus inexistante. Je perds connaissance.

* * *

_**Plus tard.**_

Je me réveille, mes yeux me piquent encore. Je les frotte violemment et me mets à observer le ciel, sans nuage, d'un bleu très clair, fragile. En essayant de me relever, un mal de tête s'empare alors de moi, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de douleur. Je commence alors à tousser, un peu, puis de plus en plus fort. C'est réellement désagréable. Après une bonne dizaine d'essais, je réussie à me relever, et je vois Spencer, debout, immobile. Je sens une rage, cette rage impulsive monter, je ne peux me retenir. J'arrive avec difficulté à elle, respirant fort, toussant une ou deux fois, sans aucune discrétion.

« Alors, heureuse ? »

Elle me regarde, les yeux en pleurs. En temps normal, elle m'aurait donné envie de la prendre dans mes bras, mais là je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de la frapper, comme-ci elle était la seule et unique source de mes problèmes, comme-ci la battre effacerait peu à peu mes blessures. Mais je suis beaucoup trop faible pour tenter quoique ce soit... pour l'instant.

« C'est trop facile Spencer. La seule raison pour laquelle tu peux pleurer, c'est parce que Toby n'est pas là !

- Ferme-là Aria, je n'y suis pour rien si Ezra...

- Ne me parle plus de lui, plus jamais. »

Je la pousse à terre aussi fortement que je pu me le permettre mais ma respiration ne me suis pas, elle se coupe alors. Pourtant, ça en vaut la peine, Spencer tombe et continue de pleurer. C'est cruel, je le sais. Mais j'en ai juste besoin. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à récupérer une respiration stable, je suis maintenant obligée de m'adosser à une pierre, tentant vainement de me calmer. Je sens la colère grandir en moi. Spencer et moi, nous sommes les deux seules filles debout. Et je sais qu'une fois que je pourrais respirer normalement, si ni Hanna et ni Em' s'interposent entre nous, je lui sauterais dessus. Comme par magie, Emily s'éveille en douceur. Je remarque son regard un peu inquiet, puis il devient totalement affolé en regardant les alentours. Le temps d'une demie-seconde, je ne comprends pas, puis je regarde autour de moi à mon tour. Je viens tout juste de remarquer que je ne savais absolument pas où nous étions.

« Spencer, on est où là, tu nous a emmené où ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous êtes là, je n'ai emmené personne.

- Où sommes nous Spencer ? »

La voix habituelle d'Emily est calme et douce, mais cette voix-là est affolée, agressive, instable. Un frison parcourt soudain mon corps. Spencer est aussi surprise que moi, presque outrée. Elle a joué, je crois qu'elle a perdu.

« Je ne sais pas où nous sommes. »

Emily lève les yeux aux ciels. Elle est exaspérée, blasée. Je peux comprendre, je lui lance un regard compréhensif, mon premier geste affectif envers la jeune fille aujourd'hui. Emily hoche la tête pour simple réponse, clairement pas motivée à rester la gentille du " groupe ". Soudain, elle s'accroupit, tentant de soulever Hanna, qui elle est toujours dans les vapes. Pourtant, Emily retombe vite à terre, se mettant à tousser aussi fort que moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Em' ? »

La question de Spencer était tellement stupide. Et par simple provocation, je décide d'aider Emily à soulever Hanna. Une fois la blonde debout mais toujours pas réveillée, Em' suggère qu'il est préférable d'aller en direction de la forêt proche de nous. Ni elle ni moi ne prient le temps de regarder Spencer, si elle nous suivait, si elle était d'accord... Nos routes devaient se séparer, et ainsi ça se passerait. Cependant, j'entends les pas de Spencer, peu assurés, et ils ne vont pas en notre direction, mais dans le sens inverse. Mon coeur se serre un peu, mais je ne laisse rien paraître, je continue simplement de porter Hanna en compagnie d'Em'. Soudain, la grande et fine fille vêtue entièrement de noir prit la parole :

« Vous êtes stupides. »

Je cesse d'avancer, d'un coté irrité par la méchanceté qu'elle a encore contre nous, et en même temps un peu soulagée qu'elle ne nous laisse pas partir ainsi, aussi facilement. Je me retourne vers elle, portant toujours Hanna.

« Vas-y.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y Aria, on a pas toute la journée. Si on veux retrouver notre chemin, mieux vaut vagabonder quand le soleil nous tient compagnie, non ? Dépêche-toi. »

Je ne comprend pas la jeune fille, mais je m'exécute. Spencer nous tourne le dos, fixant quelque chose, ou un horizon. Je la rejoint, d'un pas rapide, mais apeuré. Je n'ai pas confiance en elle. Plus je me rapproche d'elle, plus j'entends des bruits étranges. J'accélère le pas, intriguée, laissant de coté ma peur de Spencer. Une fois arrivée au niveau de Spencer, j'entends que les bruits étranges ressemblent à des gémissements. Ils sont effrayants, répugnant mais, pas autant que le spectacle qui s'offre à nous. Ces gémissements sortent de la bouche de bêtes répugnantes. Peut-être étaient-ils des êtres humains avant, mais maintenant, ils ne sont plus que des choses ensanglantées. La plupart sont mordus, comme-ci ils avaient été " mangé " à un ou deux endroits de leurs corps par quelqu'un. Ils abordent une démarche lente, un peu frénétique, plutôt à craindre. Je suis comme stupéfaite devant ces... zombies ? Mais le cri strident et paniqué d'Emily me sors de ma stupeur. Je me précipite vers elle, suivit par Spencer. Son regard apeuré était posé sur des zombies, d'in physique différents de ceux de devant, mais tout autant à craindre. Je prends peur, reprends rapidement le bras d'Hanna et me mets courir, suivant bêtement Spencer. Peut-être sait-elle ou elle va ? Après tout, c'est elle qui nous a amené ici.

* * *

Emily et Aria me suivent, portant toujours Hanna, toujours pas revenue à elle. Je ne sais pas où je cours, je ne sais pas où je les amènent. Je n'ai jamais voulu venir ici. Mon coeur bat à la chamade, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. J'observe les horizons, espérant y trouver de l'espoir, un refuge peut-être. Il y en a un. Un gros bâtiment, une prison je pense. Je fais signe aux filles de se dépêcher, même si j'ai affreusement peur que l'unes d'elles deviennent une sorte de... zombie.

« Vous voyez la prison là-bas ? On va y aller.

- Mais comment on va pouvoir rentrer ?

- On se d'emmerdera, je préfère escalader les barrières plutôt que de rester ici. Pas vous ?

- Oh, si, mais je pense que vu son état, Hanna ne doit pas être ok... »

Aria est irritée envers moi, je le sais depuis longtemps, mais la voir comme ça, contre moi... Je décide d'avancer, je ne veux pas penser aux choses qui vont faire qu'on va se faire tuer par ces bêtes. Je cours, droit vers la prison. Une chance, les zombies sont lents, très lents, ça en est presque effrayant. Emily et Aria on le temps de me suivre, me dépassant presque. Soudain, Aria prend la parole :

« Regardez, des gens ! »

En effet, des gens nous observe. Je respire un bon coup, et je fonce. Mais, j'ai toujours eu pour habitude de me poser des questions, j'ai toujours eu pour habitude d'y trouver les réponses. Et là, je suis remplie de doute. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Je suis perdue dans mes pensés, totalement ailleurs, je marche sur une pierre. Ma cheville déraille et je tombe. Une petite côte, rien de bien méchant, mais j'ai peurs. Peur de me relever et d'être encerclée par ces choses. Une fois ma chute terminée, je me relève aussi vite que possible, et cri aussi fort que je le pouvais, suppliant les habitants de nous laisser entrer. Apparemment, ils y ont déjà réfléchis durant notre course, car la grille s'ouvre peu à peu. Alors, je n'hésite pas. Oui, j'ai peur, certes mais... La grille est ouverte ! Je cours aussi vite que possible, et je vois bien vite ces choses venir toutes vers moi. Je les attire. Peu importe, je compte sur mon habilité et surtout sur leurs lenteurs pour m'en sortir. Je tente de tous les voir, de faire en sorte qu'aucun zombies ne soit derrière moi. Deux zombies s'approchent trop près de moi, je cours et je vois qu'ils se rentrent dedans, tels des idiots. Et c'est ainsi que j'évite les autres, je cours vite et ils se rentrent eux-même dedans, ou je me baisse et les évite, et je cours. J'arrive enfin à dépasser la grillage, faisant une belle roulade pour éviter le dernier zombie voulant me manger. Une fois en " sécurité ", je m'allonge, respirant comme jamais, n'ayant besoin que de ça. Je regarde ce ciel bleu, maudit. Cependant, il m'apaise, le temps d'une minute, jusqu'à ce que je me rappelle d'une chose... Les filles !

* * *

Je ne sais pas comment vaincre ces choses. Et porter Hanna en plus de ça n'aide en rien. Em' est fatiguée, je le vois bien, mais on ne peut pas s'arrêter. Un bâtiment, en face de nous. Notre solution ? Courir, juste courir. Je devais protéger Emily et Hanna, et moi-même par la même occasion. Tout en lâchant le bras de mon amie, je dis à Emily :

« Emily, cours jusqu'à la prison et essaie d'éviter ces zombies au maximum. - Que vas-tu faire toi ? »

Je vois de la panique dans son regard. Elle est adorable.

« Je vais courir derrière-toi, veillant à ce qu'aucune de ces choses ne te touche.

- Mais...

- Tais-toi et vas-y, on n'a pas toute la journée, tu te souviens ? »

Elle hésite toujours, mais finit par courir, cherchant en elle ces dernières ressources. Je la suis, me demandant bien comment je vais éloigner ces bêtes. À coups de pieds, à coups de poings ? J'en suis tout à fait capable, je sais me défendre maintenant. Un zombie s'approche des filles. Je cris à Emily de courir, et le repousse, un coup de pieds dans le ventre. Il tombe à terre. Je ne m'attarde pas sur lui, et mon regard se pose sur mes amies. À ma grande surprise, Em' est assez agile, même en devant porter Hanna. Elle évite les rôdeurs en se baissant, ou même en sautant des fois. Je n'ai qu'à passer derrière elle, rapidement. Puis, j'entends un gémissement près de mon oreille, on pourrait presque croire qu'il me chuchote quelque chose d'incompréhensible à l'oreille. Je me retourne apeuré, et je remarque que ce zombie est tout près de moi. Son visage totalement détruit, du sang coulant de sa bouche et une horrible puanteur s'en dégage. J'ai peur et je tombe à terre, ne cessant de le fixer. Puis, il se prend une flèche en plein dans sa tête. Il tombe aussi, sur moi, mais il ne gémit plus. Il a l'air... mort. Sans vraiment réfléchir, je prends la flèche et continue ma route. Je me sers de cette arme trois fois, et j'atteins au final le grillage, je tombe à terre, déjà épuisée. Et je me doute que ça ne fait que de commencer...


	3. Chapitre 3 : Première rencontre

_Chapitre 3 :_

**Première rencontre.**

Je me relève difficilement avec l'aide d'Emily et remarque qu'Hanna n'est toujours pas réveillée. Je commence à m'abaisser vers elle quand un homme se met à crier. Je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu'il dit mais en me relevant, je vois Spencer, apparemment aussi choquée que nous, levant peu à peu ses mains. Emily et moi nous avançons, décidant de porter Hanna, qui n'était toujours pas en état de le faire elle-même. Une fois arrivée au niveau de Spencer, je la regarde bizarrement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle lève les mains. Elle doit sentir mon regard interrogateur mais elle doit aussi être trop apeurée pour réagir. Je voulais continuer à avancer, voir comment sont les gens ici, mais un homme m'hurle d'arrêter et de rester où je suis. Il point son flingue contre nous.

« Les mains en l'air !

- Emily, Emily on fait comment avec Hanna ? »

Je viens de murmurer ceci à Emily de la façon la moins discrète qui puisse exister. L'homme se remet à hurler encore plus fort, et un autre se rapproche, une arbalète à la main. C'est sûrement lui qui a tué le rôdeur qui voulait me tuer. Je m'abaisse alors et pose à terre sa flèche, ne voulant pas me faire tirer dessus. Je pose Hanna à terre, en même temps.

« Vous êtes qui ? »

L'homme qui parle depuis tout à l'heure a un T-Shirt blanc, sale. Il a l'air fatigué. Autour de lui, deux femmes, une jeune brune, belle, mince, avec un T-Shirt noir, et une autre, peut-être un peu plus agée, portant un foulard sur les cheveux, très mince. À coté d'elles, deux hommes. Un chauve, costaud, noir et un asiatique, pale. Sans oublier le mec à l'arbalète, avec son coté un peu " bad boy " qui vient à l'instant de ramasser sa flèche maintenant ensanglantée et qui vient de me remercier d'un hochement de tête. Sur, le coup, je haïs intérieurement Spencer, tout ça est de sa faute ! Je pense tellement que j'en ai oublié la question à laquelle cette dernière répond :

« Nous sommes Spencer, Aria et Emily. La fille à terre se nomme Hanna. Nous... nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Spencer a peur, et savoir qu'un membre de la A team a peur... Mon dieu, que c'est jouissif.

« Pourquoi la blonde est-elle à terre, elle a était mordu ?

- Mordu par quoi ? »

Spencer ne comprend pas la question. Je regarde Em', et elle pense visiblement la même chose que moi. Spencer a tellement peur qu'elle en devient stupide. Qui est-ce qui peut nous mordre, ici, maintenant ? C'est évident.

« Par les rôdeurs. »

Le " bad boy " venait de l'ouvrir pour la première fois. Je ne connaissais pas le mot rôdeur, mais je ne tarde pas à comprendre de qui il s'agit enfin de quoi plutôt. Spencer baisse alors les yeux, elle vient de comprendre. Je remarque que tout son corps entier commencer à trembler, comme-ci elle vient de réaliser que ces bêtes sont **vraiment** là, et elles sont **vraiment** prêtes à nous manger s'il elles le peuvent.

« Elle a était mordu oui ou non ? »

L'homme se remet à hurler, faisant sursauter Spencer au passage. Il ne réalise pas que l'on ne sait pas où nous sommes ? Spencer nous regarde, elle a les larmes aux yeux, ce qui m'attriste réellement. Même si je la déteste, même si je lui en veux, elle me fait de la peine. Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état de riposter face à cet homme, et avant même que l'idée ne me vienne de prendre la parole, Em' le fait, pour nous.

« Non. »

La belle brune venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois, sûre d'elle, beaucoup plus que Spencer, ou même moi ! Le mec avec l'arbalète regarde le leader, qui hoche la tête.

« Avancez. »

Dès qu'il sort ce mot, Spencer respire. Elle fixe de nouveau le sol, elle est crispée. Je comprends alors qu'elle ne nous a pas emmené ici, mais que la A team la fait, s'en la mettre au courant. Et je suis aussi sûre qu'elle le sait, je le vois à sa façon d'être immobile, n'osant pas nous regarder, ni Em' ni moi dans les yeux. Elle a honte, elle a honte de son mec et de sa team. Je n'en pense rien et avance aux cotés d'Emily qui est apparemment sûre de ce qu'elle fait. L'état d'Hanna m'inquiète beaucoup maintenant, j'espère réellement qu'elle n'a pas mal réagit au " produit " ou quelque chose du genre... Je m'arrête de marcher sans m'en rendre compte, m'inquiétant de l'état de mon amie, jusqu'à ce que le mec à l'arbalète me touche avec son arme, ce qui me fait tressaillir.

Le bad boy est dès maintenant derrière nous, à nous faire avancer. Une fois arrivées au niveau du leader, il se met à nous parler, à faire les présentations.

« Je suis Rick, lui c'est Daryl, il y a Carol et Maggie, Glenn et T-Dog.

- Je suis Aria, Hanna, Emily et... et Spencer. - Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

De toute évidence, Rick parle d'Hanna.

« Elle s'est faite droguée, comme nous toutes. »

Je vois bien leur stupéfaction, je m'étonne moi-même, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire et je ne vais pas mentir à ce sujet-là. Je regarde du coin de l'oeil Spencer qui ne cesse de fixer le sol et qui devient un peu plus pâle après avoir entendue mes dernière paroles. Ce n'était pas mon but.

« On aurait plus dis que vous sortez d'un incendie. »

Même si elle est derrière moi, je ressens la peur et la stupéfaction de Spencer après que Daryl est sorti cette phrase. Je baisse les yeux, ne tenant rien rajouter. Mais ce n'est pas le cas d'Emily :

« La faute à qui hein ? »

Je regarde mon amie, stupéfaite. Emily a ce visage quand elle est énervée, quand elle est décidée à vous en faire baver. Cette expression bien à elle, qui veut clairement dire " _**Je suis gentille mais pas trop, j'espère que tu le comprends maintenant, sinon, je vais faire en sorte que ça rentre dans ton cerveau.**_ " Et je comprends alors qu'elle n'est pas prête de lâcher Spencer, et je ne compte pas l'en empêcher. À quoi bon, ne le mérite t-elle pas ? Je ne suis pas d'humeur ni d'avis à jouer l'arbitre neutre. Soudain, Rick intervient :

« Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais... - Stop. »

* * *

Ni Aria, ni Hanna, ni moi n'avons demandé à être dans ce genre de situation. Spencer en est la seule raison, et je ne vais pas laisser passer ça. Depuis plus d'une semaine, j'essaie de convaincre Hanna qu'il faut réunir nos deux anciennes amies qui disparaissent peu à peu. J'essaie d'atténuer la rage que j'ai contre Spencer pour nous avoir trahie, pour avoir rejoint _cette_ team. J'essaie d'ignorer les remarques désagréable que fait Aria sans cesse au sujet d'Hanna ou bien contre moi, mais là je dis stop. J'en peux juste plus d'être toujours celle qui calme les autres et qui ne reçoit rien en retour. Spencer allait en baver, elle aime se la jouer leader ? Elle va l'être ici aussi, et encaisser les mauvaises nouvelles pour nous. J'ai très bien compris qu'il va dire qu'on doit dégager, mais ce n'est ni à Aria, ni à moi de l'entendre, après tout, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on se retrouve ici.

« Dites-le à Spencer, Aria et moi on va juste aider Hanna à son réveil. »

Je suivi une jeune femme, Carol je crois, en compagnie d'Aria, laissant Spencer seule face à nos problèmes. Je sais qu'Aria est surprise, très sûrement, mais... je sais qu'elle pense de-même à propos de moi. Je sais qu'elle pense aussi que je suis la plus gentille, la plus aimable, la moins dangereuse. Et j'en clairement marre. Après tout ce temps, _Sparia_ me connait toujours aussi mal. La seule qui sait que je n'ai pas peur de dire ce que je pense, qui sait que je ne dis rien parce que j'en ai marre des tensions et non parce que j'ai peur, c'est Hanna. Et en ce moment, elle est toujours assoupie, ce qui m'inquiète horriblement. J'espère que ma puce se réveillera...


	4. Chapitre 4 : Ancienne menteuse

_Chapitre 4 :_

**Ancienne menteuse.**

Je suis seule contre tous, je le sais. Les filles me rejettent, je les comprend, je ne suis qu'une égoïste. Puis maintenant, je me retrouve dans une prison appartenant à un groupe qui peut me tuer maintenant, eux-mêmes entourés de zombies. Plus ça va, plus je maudis le jour où j'ai dis oui pour rentrée dans cette foutue team. Même si je suis heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau embrasser Toby, sortir avec lui, parler, fermer les yeux sans avoir peur de le retrouver devant moi, mort dans d'atroce souffrance. C'est par simple et pur égoïsme que j'ai rejoint cette team, parce que je ne voulais plus m'inquiéter pour Toby, et pouvoir être avec lui quand j'en avais envie. Mais j'étais aussi tellement fatiguée... J'étais devenue tellement faible, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de continuer de me battre contre A, je voulais une pause, un peu de répit. J'ai bien sûre pensé à mes amies, mais j'étais dans un état second, tellement faible, à la limite du malade... Je me suis dis qu'elles allaient me comprendre. Non, elles ne m'ont pas comprise, et c'est bien normal. J'ai étais bête de croire en une telle chose. Elles me manquent, comment faire ? Leur dire la vérité ? Que je suis dans cette team mais que je ne fais rien, absolument rien ? Elles ne croiront sûrement pas, puis, ça n'excusera pas le fait que j'y sois rentrée... Mais c'est vrai que je ne sers à rien. Au final, ni Mona, ni Ezra, ni même Toby ne me mettent au courant de quoi que ce soit. Apparemment, je suis encore trop proche des "menteuses", qui sont Emily, Hanna et Aria. J'ai surpris une de leurs conversation à mon sujet, et Ezra a clairement dit qu'il avait peur que, si jamais ils me montraient un de leur plan, je fasse tout pour qu'ils échouent, ou bien que je puisse le dévoiler à une des "menteuses". Ezra a raison de penser ainsi, parce que c'est ce que je ferai. Je ne pourrai retenir mon avis d'aller voir mes amies et de leurs dire ce que notre pire ennemi va tenter contre elles. C'est une question de principe, je ne pourrai pas me retenir mais je le cache. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais réellement faire parti de la A team, même pour Toby, jamais. J'ai toujours dans mon esprit un plan pour aider les filles. J'ai trop souffert pour oublier, et j'aiderai toujours les filles à surmonter les épreuves de A, même si la vie de Toby est en jeu, et ça en est bien malheureux. Je vais juste attendre le bon moment. Ils vont me faire passer beaucoup "d'épreuves" et il va falloir que je les réussissent, en gros que je ferme ma gueule, éteigne mon cerveau et fasse ce qu'ils veulent que je fasse. Mais... pour que je puisse faire tout ça, il faudrait qu'on sorte de cet endroit. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne sais pas pourquoi on s'est faite droguer, pourquoi on est apparue dans un monde rempli de zombie en une fraction de seconde, je ne sais pas mais je compte bien m'en aller. Je suis tellement absorbé par mes pensées que j'en oublie les gens autour de moi, comme Rick.

« Oui oui, désolée, donc oui quoi ? »

Je viens subitement de sortir de ma rêverie pour faire face à la "fausse" réalité.

« Vous devez partir d'ici, ok ?

- Vous pouvez juste nous mettre au courant de ce qui se passe ici ?

- Quoi, les rôdeurs ? »

Le mec avec l'arbalète vient de parler. Daryl, si je me souviens bien.

« Oui, on connaît pas tous ça, on va pas survivre nous quatre, seules !

- Va falloir essayer, parce qu'on peut pas vous aider...

- Tu veux savoir quoi sur eux ? »

Daryl a prit du temps, mais il vient à nouveau de prendre la parole et d'interrompre le leader qui paraît... impitoyable.

« Tout, tout ce qui peut nous aider, si on doit à tout prix essayer de survivre seules. »

Je lance le pire des regards à Rick, pour qu'il comprenne qu'il est peut-être bon de nous laisser rester ici, mais tous les gens autour de moi me dévisagee comme-ci je venais d'ailleurs, ce qui est vrai. Ils me déteste déjà tous alors qu'ils ne me connaissent même pas...

« On va voir ton amie, et après on va parler, tous les cinq. »

J'hoche la tête et suivit Daryl suivit, en espérant qu'Hanna se soit réveillée. La prison est sinistre, je pense qu'elle était même plus gaie quand il y avait des prisonniers dedans. Une fois arrivée devant Hanna, je vois avec bonheur qu'elle est réveillée, mais qu'elle a l'air mal en point. La femme dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom pose un regard attendrissant sur elle, Emily est accroupie devant elle, la regardant avec un regard effrayé. Il fallait qu'on parte au plus vite. Quant à Aria, elle examine les lieux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle pose ces yeux sur moi. Je m'attends à un regard plein de haine venant de sa part, mais je ne vois aucuns sentiments dans son regard, de l'indifférence. Puis elle continue d'observer la prison. Je suis littéralement sous le choque. La femme dont je ne me rappelelait pas le nom s'appelle Carol, elle a du repartir aider les gars. Daryl nous explique en vitesse que des rôdeurs sont des anciens êtres humains, qui ont été mordu par d'autre rôdeurs, ou bien qui sont juste mort car oui, si on meurt et que personne ne nous tire de balle dans la tête, on deviendra des zombies à notre tour car on a tous ce virus en nous. Pour les tuer, on peut aussi leur enfoncer un couteau dans le crâne. Il faut viser la tête. Il ne faut pas se faire mordre, ni se faire griffer. Il n'a le temps de nous en dire plus qu'il est lui aussi reparti aider les autres, Aria le suit. Et je sais que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle trouve Daryl mignon, mais parce qu'elle veut savoir tuer. Je ne sais pas si elle sait pourquoi on est là, je ne sais pas si elle pense qu'on a une chance de retrouver notre monde, mais je suis maintenant certaine qu'elle s'attend à ce qu'on dégage très bientôt. Alors on serait seule contre les rôdeurs, et elle veut savoir comment les tuer. Elle veut nous protéger, même si je ne sais pas si je fais partis du lot.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Paisible moment

_Chapitre 5 :_

**Paisible moment.**

« Je suis impatiente de voir la tête de ces fameux rôdeurs.

- Tu ne vas pas être déçue. »

Emily et Hanna sourient, c'est merveilleux. Puis deux femmes arrivent. Une assez jeune, enceinte qui prend en main des béquilles, et une autre, une jeune fille, blonde avec un air adorable. Carl les suivent, et il nous fait signe de faire de même. Emily aide Hanna qui refuse mon aide, et nous nous dirigeons vers une cellule. Un vieil homme se redresse à la vue des béquilles qui sont de toutes évidences pour lui. Il se relève difficilement. Emily propose son aide pour l'aider, il vient de perdre sa jambe, enfin jusqu'au genou. L'adorable blondinette est sa fille. Il est motivé à se mettre debout, Emily, la femme enceinte et la blonde l'aident. Hanna affiche un sourire en voyant que l'homme est capable de marcher seul, bien que les trois filles gardent un oeil sur lui.

« C'est un bon début, vous voulez vous arrêter ? »

Emily a demandé ça normalement, comme-ci elle connait l'homme, comme-ci les rôdeurs n'existent pas et ne nous entourent pas.

« Me reposer un peu ? Allons plutôt faire un petit tour. »

Emily interroge du regard sa jeune fille mais continue de l'aider à avancer. Je m'avance près de lui pour prendre la place de la future maman, visiblement quelque peu fatiguée, lui faisant comprendre avec un regard qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter, que je prend sa place.

* * *

Je suis depuis le début Daryl, étant apparemment la seule personne ici voulant nous aider. Et moi, je veux apprendre à tout prix. Les filles et moi on va bientôt se retrouver seules dans la forêt, face aux rôdeur, et si aucune d'entre nous ne maîtrise sa peur et les tue, on va toutes y passer, ce qui n'est pas mon but. Je dois savoir, je n'ai pas le choix. J'ai maintenant un couteau pour seul arme de défense, je compte le garder. Je fais comprendre à Daryl que je veux absolument participer à la prochaine attaque.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que se soit une bonne idée, ce n'est pas un jeu, tu peux mourir.

- Oui, mais je veux apprendre. Demain, nous serons seules les filles et moi, qui va les protéger hein ? »

Il me regarda sans rien dire, sachant que j'ai raison. Il y a un passage dans le grillage, Glenn passe, Rick, Daryl, puis moi. J'ai tout de même une peur grandissante, je ne sais pas de quoi étant donnée qu'A est définitivement effacé. Rick nous informe que l'armurerie a été dévalisé, et qu'on va devoir économiser les munitions. Pour ma part, je n'ai qu'un couteau pour l'instant, pas trop de problème, du moment que je ne le perd pas.

« Il va falloir faire des rondes. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. »

Daryl vient de parler, mais je doute du fait que Rick l'écoute. Il doit lui en vouloir de nous avoir laissé entrer, et aussi de m'amener maintenant avec eux. Il m'a l'air très sympathique ce leader. Je sais qu'il me guette, il n'est pas vraiment discret, mais je ne vais rien leur faire. Pourquoi je ferai ça, et avec quoi ? J'essaie de regarder au loin, mais ne voyant rien, je décide de suivre Glenn et Rick, tandis que Daryl tarde un peu.

* * *

Le nom de l'homme sans jambe était Hershel. Quand il a voulu descendre les escaliers, je me mets devant lui, pour m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas, lui rappelant de prendre son temps. Hanna pose un regard aussi attendrit que fatigué sur le vieil homme. Elle est vraiment épuisée, elle ne comprend rien à ce qui se passe ici, comme nous toutes d'ailleurs. Quant à Spencer, elle aide Hershel autant qu'elle le peut.

« Vous avez enlevez tous les cadavres ? Eh ben ça commence à ressembler à un endroit vivable. »

En m'occupant de lui, j'ai oublié où nous étions et aussi entouré par quoi. Au souvenir des bêtes sauvages voulant manger nos chairs, un frisson parcoure mon corps tout entier. En voyant l'homme un peu divaguer, je le "rappela à l'ordre".

« Regardez où vous aller, il ne faudrait pas que vous tombiez. »

Hanna se rapproche de moi, un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Je lance un regard à Spencer qui sourie aussi. On entend un "ça va Hershel" et alors j'aperçois Aria, derrière l'asiatique qui venait de crier, posant du bois à terre. J'essaie de rester proche de l'homme sans trop l'étouffer. Hanna me prend maintenant le bras, peut-être ne se sent-elle pas bien, vu son teint très pâle.

« On fait la course Hershell ? »

Le fils de Rick, Carl, vient de parler, pour l'une des premières fois en notre présence.

« Donne-moi encore un jour et je suis ton homme. »

Spencer se mit à sourire, d'un sourire sincère. Elle est magnifique, souriant ainsi. Pourquoi, pourquoi il a fallu qu'elle change, qu'elle foute tout en l'air ainsi ? Je refuse de me perdre dans mes pensées et d'être triste, et la voix d'Hanna me ramène sur terre.

« Votre mari ? »

Elle s'adresse à la jeune femme enceinte. Elle est rayonnante, souriant ainsi, avec des airs un peu gênés. J'imagine parfaitement bien que ça ne doit pas être facile de vivre dans ce monde tous les jours, ces moments-là, qui donnent envie de sourire, doivent se faire rare. Pour toutes réponses à Hanna, elle hoche la tête.

« En tout cas, vous êtes resplendissante, le bébé... ou peut-être l'amour. »

Hanna sourie avec _son_ sourire, unique à elle-même. Elle retrouve peu à peu son teint d'origine, ce qui me rassure grandement. Quand à la future maman, elle rigole discrètement et pose sur Hanna un regard rayonnant de bonheur. Cette scène me fit sourire. J'ai l'impression que la femme apprécie bien Hanna, peut-être que c'est ce genre de lien qui peuvent nous sauver... En fait, je crois que tout le monde sourie. Mais bon, il faut bien que quelque chose casse ce moment, et c'est ce qui arrive...


	6. Chapitre 6 : Attaque

_Chapitre 6 :_

**Attaque.**

C'est un moment paisible. Je viens de féliciter la future maman pour sa beauté rayonnante, elle est amoureuse et enceinte, le top. Je sais que j'ai réussi à décrocher un sourire à Em, et ça me fais plaisir. Mais comme quelque chose doit venir gâcher ce moment, Carl se met à crier.

« De rôdeurs, faites gaffe ! »

D'entrée je sors mon couteau, car oui, c'est ma seule arme qui m'a été donnée par Carol. Emily se met devant moi, elle veut me protéger. C'est bien gentil mais moi je tiens à voir à quoi ressemble un rôdeur. Je m'y risque et je vois d'immonde chose. Des zombies, avançant lentement, ensanglantés, visiblement attirés par nous. Je veux faire marche arrière mais je me mets à tousser, puis je remarque que je ne peux plus m'arrêter. Ma gorge me fait de plus en plus mal, je tombe à terre, continuant toujours de tousser. J'en oublis presque les rôdeurs. Je tente de me relever mais retombe aussi vite, me faisant mal aux genoux qui cogne durement le sol. Puis Spencer m'aide. J'essaie de la repousser, mais elle est bien déterminée à m'aider et je l'en remercie car sans elle, je me ferais bouffer, là, maintenant. Elle me porte presque. J'entends des coups de feu, ça me fais tressaillir, mais, à mon grand étonnement, Spencer ressert tout simplement son étreinte. Elle suit le vieil homme et la jeune blonde. Seulement, un de ces foutus rôdeurs se met mis entre nous.

« Papa, derrière-toi ! »

La fille vient de crier, effrayé. J'écarte un plus les yeux, toussant toujours autant, tremblant comme une feuille. Spencer me lâche, se met devant moi et plante son couteau dans la tête du zombie. J'assiste à la scène, au premier rang. Du sang a giclé sur mon chemiser. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que, peut-être qu'un jour, ça sera une de nos têtes qu'elle poignardera. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser qu'elle me prend par la taille et m'emmène au-dessus des escaliers. Elle est apparemment choquée par son acte, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés mais elle reste toujours opérationnelle. L'un des points forts de Spencer, elle l'est toujours. Une fois en sécurité je vois Em'. Elle essaie de protéger la femme enceinte, la main tremblante avec son couteau. Oui, elle tient bien un couteau. Je doute fort du fait qu'elle puisse s'en resservir, même si elle est en danger de mort. Une boule se forme dans mon estomac, j'ai peurs pour mon amie. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux, et je la vois s'en aller, tremblant comme jamais.

* * *

Je n'ai pas le choix, je vais devoir utiliser ce foutu couteau un jour. Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas me resservir d'un couteau pour tuer quelqu'un, même si je sais que si je ne le fais pas, je mets ma vie en danger, et celle d'autres personnes maintenant. Les rôdeurs ont envahis la cours en très peu de temps, c'est horrible, ils sont tout simplement horribles.

« Lori, Emily, par ici ! »

Maggie vient de nous montrer où aller. J'essaie de suivre Lori mais un rôdeur se met entre elle et moi, et il me regarde, avec ces yeux globuleux et sans vie. Il est prêt à me mordre ou à me bouffer. J'esquive de peu sa première attaque mais tombe à terre. Alors j'entends Spencer crier mon nom. Je le regarde et la voit me lancer son flingue. Je le ramasse sans même me poser de question et je tire, essayant de gérer mes tremblements pour viser la tête. Bingo ! J'en reste choquée, je viens de nouveau de tuer quelqu'un. J'ai du sang tout frais sur mon visage, mes vêtement, peut-être même mes cheveux. Je tourne ma tête vers Spencer et vois du sang sur elle, puis un rôdeur dans les escaliers, baignant dans sa flaque de sang, mort... une fois encore. Elle aussi, elle a tué. Et je vois à son visage qu'elle est toujours aussi surprise de l'impulsivité de son acte. Cette vision m'horrifie, alors on tue ou on se fait tuer, c'est ça le nouveau monde ? Lori m'appelle, hurle et je finis par détacher mon regard de mon ancienne amie pour suivre la future maman. Je referme la grille derrière moi, regardant tous ces rôdeurs accourir vers nous, voulant notre chair fraîche et notre sang.

* * *

Je n'ai jamais couru aussi vite de toute ma vie. Les rôdeurs viennent à l'instant d'attaquer la cour, et entre tout les grillages, nous perdons un temps infinis ! Je prie intérieurement le ciel pour que rien n'arrive à personne, surtout pas aux filles. Une fois la grille ouverte, je sors le flingue que Glenn m'a balancé, ne sachant comment l'utiliser, tremblant comme jamais, mais prête à tuer. Rick crie, demandant où sont Lori et Carl, et Hershel répond que Maggie à conduit Lori, Carl et Emily dans le bloc C. Mon corps tout entier se fige en entendant le nom de mon amie. Je remarque que Spencer et Hanna sont aux cotés du vieil homme et de la jeune fille. Je tente de reprendre une respiration normale et la vue de deux de mes amies sur trois m'aide. Je leur fais un bref signe de tête, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre. Daryl me regarde, me montrant un rôdeur avançant vers lui. C'est un homme, grand et maigrichon, avançant un pieds devant l'autre, comme tous les autres. Sa chemise était déchiré, et ce rôdeur à été mordu à la cuisse. Je cours à sa rencontre avant même de savoir ce que je vais faire pour le tuer. Une fois près de lui, je m'arrête et, ne sachant trop quoi faire, je le gifle avec mon flingue. Du sang jaillit de sa tête et quelque goûtes viennent se poser sur mon visage, ce qui me répugne, mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Je regarde Daryl, assez fière de moi mais il ne me lance qu'un regard insignifiant.

« Les chaînes n'ont pas pu se briser toutes seules, on a du y aller à la hache ou au pieds de biche. »

Glenn a examiné les chaînes. Tous leurs regards se tournent vers deux prisonniers. Je ne sais pas quoi en penser, car d'un coup, A me vient à la tête. Est-ce possible qu'il nous suive jusque dans ce monde ? Je secoue la tête, tentant vainement d'exclure cette idée de mon esprit. Je ne vais pas me risquer au paranormal. Cependant, une boule se forme dans mon ventre. Puis une alarme se met à retentir. Mon stress augmente, j'ai extrêmement peur maintenant, surtout que j'imagine bien A faire se genre de coup, subtil et intelligent. Cette alarme attire visiblement les rôdeurs qui se rapprochent de la prison, ce qui est assez effrayant je dois dire. Rick se met à viser les alarmes, je veux faire de même, mais Glenn intervient.

« Non, ne gaspille pas tes munitions pour ça. »

Il tire à ma place, ne gaspillant aucunes balles, visant juste à chaque fois. Mais le son continue de retentir. Rick, enragé, se précipite vers le prisonnier noir.

« T'as intérêt à m'dire ce que c'est ce bordel ! »

Il pointe son flingue sur lui, paniqué, fou de rage. Le prisonnier met ces mains devant lui, comme pour calmer Rick, mais rien à faire.

« C'est peut-être un des générateurs de secours.

- Et comment ça a pu déclencher l'alarme ? »

Rick hurle à présent, ce qui est assez agaçant je dois dire. Mais je n'ose pas lui dire de se calmer, sa famille est en danger après tout, et il ne faut pas oublier Emily qui est avec son fils et sa femme.

« Il y en a trois, ils sont alimentés par des réserves de fioul, d'accord ? Chaque générateurs contrôlent une partie de la prison. Les gardiens les ont éteint quand la prison a été envie.

- On peut ouvrir la grille principale en poussant l'électricité en pleine puissance ? »

Rick hurle toujours, ça en devient insupportable ! Je suis à bout, anxieuse comme pas possible. Il faut me comprendre, je suis apeuré à l'idée que A pourrait peut-être nous jouer ce tour.

« J'ai travaillé là-bas que quelque jours, mais je suppose que c'est po... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Rick l'empoigne avec nous. On se remet à courir, à toute vitesse. J'essaie de ne pas être la dernière, de tenir le coup, il faut absolument que je sois utile si je veux avoir une chance de rester ici avec les filles. Glenn ferme la marche.

* * *

Je ferme la marche, surveillant qu'aucuns rôdeurs ne nous suive, et aidant quelque peu Lori à avancer. Je dois avouer que je suis assez anxieuse à propos du bébé, c'est pas bon pour lui, tous ça, tous ce monde. Je me demande intérieurement encore pourquoi elle a décidé de le garder en vie. Cependant, je dois me concentrer sur autre chose. Je garde toujours le flingue de Spencer en main, priant pour ne plus avoir à l'utiliser. D'un coup, Lori s'appuie contre un mur. Surprise, je me précipite sur elle, songeant au bébé. Et en effet, il arrive. Mais les rôdeurs arrivent eux aussi, alors j'essaie au mieux de porter Lori, faisant marche arrière, avec l'aide de Maggie. Carl prend les devants, nous guidant. Malheureusement, les rôdeurs viennent de l'autre cotés aussi, nous obligeant à trouver un autre moyen. J'aide autant que je le peux Lori à se déplacer, mais c'est assez dur, surtout que les rôdeurs nous encerclent. Carl nous trouve finalement une pièce. Une fois dedans, Lori s'agrippe aux grilles, visiblement pas au top de la forme. Les joies de l'accouchement. Je l'aide à descendre les escaliers, essayant d'être la plus habile possible car je n'écarte pas de mon esprit une possible chute de cette dernière. La future maman se tient à tout ce qu'elle peut, moi derrière, au cas où. Mais elle se met à avoir une nouvelle contraction. Je comprends alors que le bébé va vraiment arriver, maintenant. Je jette un regard affolé sur Maggie qui hoche la tête. C'est elle qui va s'occuper de l'accouchement.

* * *

Rick continue de crier le nom de son fils et de sa femme. J'essaie d'avoir l'oeil pour les apercevoir ou même de voir Emily. Je viens de tuer deux rôdeurs, avec mon petit couteau.

« On en a descendu 5 là-bas.  
- Il y en avait 4 ici. Plus aucunes traces de Lori ni de qui que se soit. »

Alors je me mets à trembler, imaginant Emily se faire manger par un rôdeur ou bien devenir l'uns d'entre eux. Je me mords avec force la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer, pas devant eux, pas dès le début. Cependant, Glenn remarque mon trouble et me tapote le dos.

« Ils ont du se replier dans la prison. »

Il a dit ça pour tous nous réconforter mais ça risque d'être difficile car je suis sûre que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir des images bien précises de mes proches se faisant dévorer.

« Quelqu'un est en train de jouer avec nous ! »

Rick nous regarde tous droit dans les yeux. Un frisson me parcours, je pense de plus en plus à A, et je prie le ciel pour que ce ne soit pas lui. Quand va t-il nous lâcher ?

« On se sépare et on cherche les autres. Si jamais vous trouvez les générateurs vous les éteignez ! »

Les cris de Rick ne me dérange plus maintenant, étant donné que c'est devenu n'importe quoi dans mon cerveau. Je devient de plus en plus paniqué à mon tour. J'espère que ça ne va pas m'empêcher de tuer les rôdeurs en cas de besoin. Il faut que je retrouve Emily... Je suis donc sagement les autres. Puis, une question me traverse l'esprit. Qu'est-ce que je fais si je tombe nez à nez avec A ? J'ai un couteau ensanglanté et un flingue en ma possession, je n'aurais pas de mal à me débarrasser de cet ordure. Je le peux, je le veux, mais est-ce que je vais en avoir le courage ? Je secoue la tête et redevient attentive aux alentours. Mais une chose est sûr, si je croise A, il n'en ressortira pas vivant. Des fois, il faut savoir agir.

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour calmer Lori. Comment je peux calmer quelqu'un alors que je suis moi-même affolée ? Je secoue la tête en me disant que je dois vaincre ça, car ces gens-là ont du le faire, et plus d'une fois. Bienvenue dans ce nouveau monde.

« C'est quoi cette alarme ? »

La voix de Lori me sort de mes pensées. Elle lance ça dans un soupir, je me pose la même question, mais je fais comme-ci je n'entends pas ce bruit strident. Je prie juste le ciel pour qu'il n'arrive rien à personne, et que le bébé arrive bien.

« Lori, allonge-toi.

- Non, le bébé arrive. »

La maman n'a même pas écouté le conseil de Maggie. Je veux l'aider, de quelque manière que ce soit, et je me le promets de le faire.

« Il faut qu'on retourne à notre bloc pour qu'Hershel puisse...

- Non, on peut pas, on risquerai de tomber sur des rôdeurs. On va devoir te faire accoucher ici. »

Vu la tête de son fils, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Je décide d'aller voir Lori, en lui murmurant que tout aller bien se passer, que le bébé va être magnifique. Les contractions deviennent de plus en plus fatiguantes pour elle, Maggie préfère alors enlever le pantalon, j'aide Lori à l'enlever. Elle se couche à terre, je continue de lui tenir la main, en espérant que ça l'aide, alors Maggie commence à s'adresser à Carl :

« Il va falloir que tu m'aides à mettre ton frère ou ta soeur au monde, toi Emily, essaies de détendre Lori autant que tu peux. Vous vous en sentez capable ? »

Carl comme moi, nous hochons la tête, prêts à accomplir nos tâches.

« Je vais regarder si le col est dilaté. »

Je serre un peu plus fort la main de Lori qui semble très stressée. J'essaie de l'apaiser avec un sourire et une caresse sur le visage. Généralement, mes sourires apaisent les gens. J'ai une tête d'ange et j'essaie d'amadouer Lori pour qu'elle se détende. Je sens sa main se détendre quelque peu, mais son corps reste crispé, son visage reste contracté par la douleur. Je lui murmure toujours que tout va bien aller, et je commence moi-même à y croire. Mais Lori doit pousser, elle ne peut plus se retenir. Je l'aide à se relever, continuant de la soutenir autant que je le peux. Je recommence à lui sourire mais pour de vrai cette fois, j'y crois, le bébé va venir. Je sourie à Lori et je vis son visage s'éclaircir peu à peu malgré la douleur. Quand elle se met à pousser, moi et Maggie ne cessons de lui répéter qu'elle s'en sort très bien. Puis je regarde Carl qui semble ne rien comprendre. Je m'approche de lui en vitesse.

« Écoute, tout va bien se passer hein ? Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer. »

Je lui caresse la joue, même si je vois de la surprise dans ses yeux. Il a sûrement beaucoup plus tué que moi, eu plus de sang sur ses mains, il est beaucoup plus courageux que je ne pourrai jamais l'être, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, et il a l'air très paniqué. Vivre dans un monde tel que celui-ci n'excuse pas le fait qu'on doit le soutenir, et veiller sur lui, le rassurer. Je retourne aux cotés de Lori quand Maggie commença à hausser la voix :

« Lori, Lori arrête ! »

Mon coeur s'arrête subitement de battre, je me sens frissonner, je me raidis. J'ai toujours cet espoir en moi, que tout va bien se passer, et que Lori va finalement pleurer de joie, son bébé dans ses bras. Mais l'hurlement de Maggie vient peut-être de rendre mon espoir irréalisable. Elle montre alors sa main, pleine de sang. Oui, mon espoir est une fois de plus une erreur.


	7. Chapitre 7 : Pas le choix

_Chapitre 7 :_

**Pas le choix.**

Je viens de tirer dans la tête d'un rôdeur. C'est la première fois que j'utilise l'arme de Glenn, je reste en état de choc malgré Daryl qui m'hurle de dégager. Alors, il se met à prendre mon bras avec force et me balance violemment derrière lui avant de refermer la porte. Je secoue négativement la tête en me rendant compte que ce que je viens de faire est un point négatif pour moi et les filles. Je m'adosse à la porte pour empêcher les rôdeurs d'entrer avec l'aide de Daryl et d'Oscar. Oscar doit aller aider Rick à éteindre le générateur, je repousse avec plus de force la porte. Je pousse tellement fort la porte que je tombe le temps d'une seconde. Ma cheville vient de déraper, j'ai mal mais je sais que je dois rattraper mon erreur de tout à l'heure et m'adosse à la porte, espérant que Daryl n'ai rien vu. Il me regarde mais j'évite ses yeux bleus pour me concentrer sur cette porte tout en tentant de masquer ma douleur. Je vois du coin de l'oeil que Rick réussit à éteindre le générateur, quand un homme se met à crier. N'étant pas assez attentive, je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'apercevoir, mais je sais alors que ce n'est pas A. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un soupir de soulagement tentant toujours de repousser la porte. Daryl recule de plus en plus et moi je sens que je ne pourrais pas tenir longtemps avec mon petit gabarie et ma petite douleur. Je décide de prendre mon arme et je lui fais signe d'ouvrir la porte. Il ne se le fait pas prier deux fois et l'ouvre. Je tue le premier rôdeur d'un coup de feu, Daryl tire une flèche dans la tête du second, puis je saisis mon couteau et le plante dans la tête d'un troisième. Un peu de son sang a giclé dans ma bouche, ce qui me donne un haut-le-coeur, mais je me reprend. Daryl referme la porte, et on s'adosse de nouveau sur celle-ci. Je crache le sang du rôdeur avant d'afficher un grand sourire sur mon visage, extrêmement fière de moi. Puis je vois Oscar pointer son flingue en direction de Rick. Je ressers un peu plus mon couteau, et Daryl prend le sien. Lui comme moi, nous nous s'avançons, discrètement. Je tente de rester attentive malgré les battements irréguliers de mon coeur du à ma peur. Si Oscar décide de tirer sur Rick, je dois lui planter mon couteau dans sa tête avant. Si je sauve la vie du leader, la place des filles et la mienne est assurée. Cependant, Oscar tire sur un autre homme, sûrement celui qui a surgit de nul part, celui qui joue avec nous depuis le début. Il retourne son flingue et le donne à Rick. Ce dernier désactive les alarmes après avoir remercié le prisonnier d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Lori est en sueur. Je l'aide à s'allonger, lui tenant de plus en plus fort la main. Je suis totalement paniquée maintenant, mon coeur ne bat plus normalement, je tremble sans pouvoir me contrôler.

« Maman, maman, maman, regarde-moi, ouvre les yeux ! »

Je lui serre de plus en plus fort la main, rentrant doucement mes ongles dans sa peau pour qu'elle reste éveillée. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour elle si elle s'endort. Je lui tapote doucement le visage. Des larmes de stress coulent lentement et discrètement sur mon visage. Je ne veux pas affoler Carl mais je ne veux pas que sa mère meurt. Lori n'a apparemment pas le col assez dilaté, et je pense savoir ce que ça veut dire, même si j'espère du fond du coeur me tromper.

« Je refuse de perdre mon bébé. Tu vas être obligé de m'ouvrir. »

Je ne peut m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri, tentant cependant de l'atténuer en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche. Mes larmes se multiplient, ma respiration s'arrête brusquement, et j'ai cette boule, au fond de la gorge, qui n'apparaît que quand je pleurs. Je ne veux pas assister à sa mort, Lori est une personne bien, elle ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi. Maggie refuse de faire ça, elle ne s'en sent pas capable. Je pose alors mes yeux pleins de larmes sur Lori, plus sérieuse que jamais et je lui parle :

« Lori, Lori, tu... tu veux vraiment faire ça ?

- Oui, oui, c'est la meilleure choses à faire, s'il vous plaît. »

Je lui murmure qu'elle n'était pas obligé de faire ça, je suis maintenant incapable de lui parler normalement. Mais je vois à ces yeux qu'elle veut le faire, alors je pose ma main sur l'épaule de Maggie. Je me suis promis d'aider Lori coûte que coûte, et jamais je n'ai pensé que je serai obligé de faire ça, mais je me le suis promis, donc je vais le faire. Je regarde le visage de Lori et lui dit que je vais m'en occuper. Je prends la place de Maggie, mes mains tremblant comme jamais. Je me sens mal, la chaleur me tape sur la tête, je ne suis plus trop sûr de ma vision, mais je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Alors, Lori me demande de regarder sa cicatrice. Je prend une grande respiration et fond en larme, me rendant vraiment compte que je vais ouvrir une maman, sous les yeux de son propre fils. Je reste choquée, ça va se passer ainsi, dans de tels conditions. Maggie se rend compte à quel point je tremble, elle prend ma tête entre ses mains, tout en me murmurant qu'elle est désolé. Je lui dis alors :

« Je comprends Maggie, mais dès que je l'aurais ouverte, il va falloir que tu m'aides. »

Elle hoche rapidement la tête, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lori prend subitement la parole :

« Carl, mon amour, tu n'as pas à avoir peur d'accord ? C'est ce que je veux, c'est la meilleure chose à faire, tu veilleras sur ton père pour moi d'accord ? Et sur ton petit frère ou ta petite...  
- T'es pas obligé de faire ça !  
- Tout ira bien, ce monde n'aura pas raison de toi, tu es plus fort que ça, tu es intelligent, tu es solide et tu es tellement courageux. Je t'aime plus que tout.  
- Moi aussi je t'aime.  
- Fais toujours le bon choix mon amour. Promets-moi de toujours faire le bon choix. C'est tellement facile de mal se conduire dans ce monde, alors si tu sens... Si tu sens que c'est mal, ne le fais pas, d'accord ? Si c'est facile le fait pas ! Ne laisse pas ce monde te corrompre ! Tu es tellement beau, mon gentil petit garçon, la meilleure chose que j'ai faite, je t'aime. »

Elle le prend dans ces bras, pour la dernière fois. Je pleurs de plus belle, me demandant si je vais avoir le courage pour réellement le faire. C'est tellement émouvant, se dire que dans quelque minutes, elle va mourir, que dans quelques minutes je vais la tuer. Je pleurs pour lui, imaginant sa peine. Il va tout voir, il va me détester... Je ne cesse de pleurer quand elle lui répéte à quel point elle l'aime, c'est vraiment trop pour moi, je veux partir, mais je ne peux pas. Elle l'embrasse, puis se met à me regarder et à remarquer que je pleurs. Elle a un regard fatigué, peut-être qu'elle sera libérée quand je l'ouvrirai, ce monde ne vaut peut-être pas la peine d'être vécu.

« Emily ? Je veux que tu veilles sur mon fils, il aura besoin de ton aide, veilles sur lui, je t'en supplie, veilles sur lui et sur mon mari et aussi sur mon bébé.  
- Lori, je ne risque pas de rester... »

Je baisse la tête en disant ce paroles, des larmes discrètes roulant sur mes joues. Elle me demande quelque chose pour sa mort et je ne suis même pas capable de le lui donner.

« Trouve le moyen de rester ici, fais ce que tu peux, mais restes, s'il te plaît, restes aussi longtemps que possible. »

Je continue de pleurer, ne pouvant plus la regarder dans les yeux, mais je sais que je dois respecter ses choix, ses derniers... Je vais donc rester, coûte que coûte, et je vais veiller sur Carl, même s'il risque de me détester par la suite.

« Ne pleurs pas ma jolie. Merci pour toute ton aide, tu as t'as place ici, Rick va s'en rendre compte, merci, merci beaucoup, je te fais confiance... »

Elle tente de toucher mon visage mais elle est trop loin, et trop faible... Je lui prends simplement sa main pleine de sueur, lui donne un dernier sourire, tentant de contrôler mes larmes. Je lui sers la main plus fort que je ne le veux, j'ai besoin de force, de savoir que je vais tuer une nouvelle personne parce qu'elle le veut. J'inspire un bon coup, et Maggie me dit que je peux y arriver, que je peux le faire. Elle me regarde et je me remets à pleurer, et elle fait de-même durant une seconde, puis elle tente de me calmer. Elle me prend dans ses bras, ce qui me surprends. Je réalise que je dois le faire, et qu'elle sera là pour m'aider. Je ressers mon étreinte le temps d'une seconde puis me redresse et saisit mon couteau. Je déteste cette arme, dès que je m'en sers, c'est pour tuer. Une larme coule, chaude et rapide. Lori parle, une dernière fois.

« Bonne nuit mon amour. »

Cette phrase me fait mal au coeur, mais je ne dois plus pleurer.

« Je suis désolée.»

Je ne peux la tuer sans m'excuser, car c'est injuste. Lori va souffrir pour son bébé qu'elle ne verra jamais, elle ne pourrait même pas choisir son nom avec son mari. Elle va mourir sous les yeux de son fils. Elle ne sait pas qu'elle va se faire ouvrir par une meurtrière, que je suis. Mais je n'ai pas le choix... Je finis par enfoncer à contre-coeur mon couteau dans sa chaire.


End file.
